Spank Me, Slap Me, Ink Me Baby
by jaxinthebox7
Summary: Boring old Bella decides she needs a tattoo, I think we know who her sexy tattoo artist is. A one shot, turned four-shot Now Complete! AH/AU ExB EmxR JxA Fluffy/Smutty
1. Part 1: Ink Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its character. Nor do I own any lines you may recognize from the book in here. So don't sue me because that would not be cool.**

Spank Me, Slap Me, Ink Me Baby

I poked at my lunch thoughtfully and waited till a lull in the conversation Rosalie and Alice were having about shoes to make my announcement, "I'm getting a tattoo."

Alice froze with a fry poised mid air, and Rose just blinked stupidly at me. The silence protracted for more than a minute, then the two shared a look and Alice began talking, "You, Bella Swan, shy, sweet, girl next door, Bella Swan are getting a tattoo?"

Surprised at my friend's reactions, I merely nodded cautiously. It was true, I wasn't exactly the tattooing type, I was fairly cookie cutter looking and I preferred to spend my time surrounded by books, rather than most people, Alice and Rose being the main exceptions.

"That's fantastic!" Rose said, while Alice nodded brightly. I stared at them, unable to wrap my mind around their seemingly sudden change of attitude.

"What are you going to get? Have you decided yet? Where are you going to get it? I think you should do something on your back, but please for the love of god, don't get a butterfly they are so tacky. Or a tramp stamp, you can do much better than a tramp stamp." Alice began talking nonstop, suggesting tattoo designs and the best place to get them.

Finally shaken from my stupor I interjected, "You guys don't think it's a stupid idea?"

Alice shook her head, "No way. Tattoos are an awesome form of self expression. I sure as hell wouldn't get one, but you go for it." I raised my eyebrow at her tattoo PSA, and then turned to Rosalie.

"I think it's a great idea Bella, there's nothing wrong with getting a tattoo, as long as you don't go overboard with the whole thing." Rose added, popping one of Alice's fries in her mouth.

"Oh. Okay, well…great." I nodded satisfied, "I've been thinking about it for awhile, but I finally decided I wanted to go and do it. I was thinking tomorrow night would be good, it's a Tuesday so I don't think they'll be too busy and I don't have class until Thursday afternoon, so I'll have some recovery time. I was also wondering if you guys could maybe come with me?" I realized I was rambling, but I really didn't want to go there alone.

I looked over at Ali and saw her flinch, "There's no way I can go in a tattoo parlor Bella. I'm sorry and I love you, but going in there would totally gross me out. Plus I have a blind date tomorrow. I'm sure Rose will go."

I could understand that, tattoo parlors weren't exactly Tiffany's or Sak's Fifth Avenue; having Alice sit with me would've been a bad idea.

Rose beamed at the idea though, "Hell yeah I'll go. I think I'll get my nipples pierced."

* * *

Tuesday found Rosalie and me outside of Atomic Tattoo's and Piercings. I was a little nervous, but mostly I was excited. The parlor was supposed to be the best one around, everyone I had asked said it was clean, and the artists there were amazing. I saw the sign outside that showed it's hours and after a quick glance at my watch I was relived to see it wasn't quite closing time yet, hopefully they'd get us in before they closed shop for the night.

The door jangled as we walked in; hopefully alerting someone we were here, since we came in to find an empty shop. The front area was comprised of a big glass case that stood adjacent to a counter top that held the cash register and a large sign proclaiming "This is a trade like any other; not tipping would be dumber than not putting another hole in your head". A television buzzed quietly over the counter and tattooing magazines littered coffee table and chairs in the waiting area. Hanging on the walls were pre-drawn tattoo designs. I didn't need those; I had a print out of my design in my purse, I'd sketched it myself after weeks of deliberating on exactly what I wanted and how I wanted it done.

"Just a minute," a disembodied voice called out from the back.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, she was not known for her patience. Walking up to the glass counter top she began looking at the jewelry she would be able to get in her new piercings. I shook my head disbelievingly at the idea of Rose getting her nipples pierced; only she would do something like that.

After another few minutes someone finally emerged from the back. A huge bear of a man trailed behind two girls, one who had clearly just gotten her lip pierced and the other who looked to be there for moral support.

The man smiled brightly at me, but missed seeing Rosalie as she was crouched in front of the glass case looking at the bottom shelf. The two girls paid quickly and left, while Rose continued inspecting the belly button rings.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

Rosalie popped up suddenly, startling him, "She wants a tattoo and I want my nipples pierced."

The man's surprise quickly morphed into an appreciative smile, he blatantly checked Rose out, giving her a look that was wholly unlike the friendly one he gave me, "Well I'm Emmett." He introduced himself, holding his hand out for Rosalie to shake.

She looked him over, obviously impressed by what she saw she shook his hand, "I'm Rosalie. That's my friend Bella." She pointed at me as I waved shyly.

"Well Rosalie, I do the piercings, and my buddy in the back is working on a tattoo right now. He should finish up in a few minutes and then he can go ahead and do your friend. And I can do you right now." Emmett winked at Rose and she smirked right back at him, while I blushed at Emmett's innuendo, "Bella you can fill this paperwork out while you wait." He held out a clipboard and I took it, then I sat down and began filling in the questions. Emmett walked to the front of the store and turned the open sign off, then looked at Rosalie again in question.

She gave him a flirtatious once over and then turned to me, "Bells you gonna be okay for a few minutes or do you need me when you get your tattoo?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I'll be fine. You get your piercings, I don't mind."

Rosalie smiled widely and followed Emmett to the back of the store, passing by two people who were walking towards the front. The girl had strawberry blond hair and her tiny shirt was tied up revealing a flat stomach and a piece of gauze taped to her hip bone, I assumed she'd just gotten work. It was the guy though that caught my attention. He was tall, probably a little over six foot, with messy copper colored hair and bright green eyes, he was wearing a plain white t-shirt that failed to hide both the colorful sleeves that ran down one of his arms and his toned body. My eyes roamed over him appreciatively.

As Emmett passed by he turned and called to the Adonis who had made his way to the counter, "Edward man, Bella wants a tattoo. Treat her right Eddie, she's a lady." He laughed loudly as he continued on to the back.

Edward rolled his eyes at his co-workers antics, and then met eyes with me. Something in the world seemed to shift as we looked at each other; it felt as if his green gazed pierced my heart. I smiled tentatively at him, and he responded with a breathtaking crooked smile in return.

Oh lord, be still my beating heart.

The girl who was paying was prattling on about something, and clearly hoping to get Edward's attention again, but it wasn't working. Finally giving up, she signed her receipt and left, but not without tossing a glare in my direction. The door clanging broke the staring contest we had going and shocked me out of my day dream.

The tattoo artist moved from behind the counter and I stood up as he approached, "Hey, I'm Edward." He smiled that heart wrenching smile again and extended his hand.

I shook it and felt tingles go down my spine, _Holy shit, if shaking his hand is this mind blowing I can only imagine what the sex would be like!_ That very un-Bella like thought ran through my head, causing me to break out in a fresh blush, "I'm Bella."

I handed him the clipboard in a daze, and as he glanced down at the paperwork he asked, "You cut it a little close to closing time Bella, but I think I can fit you in. So, did you have something in mind or did you still need a few minutes to look around?" His voice was like liquid velvet and I felt a familiar pooling in my stomach as I tried to make sense of his words.

Finally it dawned on me that not only was I still staring at him, but I still hadn't answered his question, "OH my tattoo. Right. Yeah, um, I have a design." I stopped my ogling and reached into my purse, pulling out the carefully crafted script I had spent the last few weeks drawing.

I handed it to him and as he studied it he chuckled, "I guess you like the band Twilight too?"

I was surprised he recognized the title from my favorite bands song; they weren't very popular or well known. Plus "So the Lion Fell in Love with the Lamb" was an older track, from their first CD. I swallowed nervously, "Yeah, they're amazing. It was one of those songs that changed my life a few years ago, so I thought it appropriate."

Edward nodded and gestured towards the back of the store, "Let's get you inked then."

I followed him happily, watching his muscles move under his shirt, and admiring the designs I could see on his arm. It looked like the majority of his left arm was comprised of musical notes; I wondered what song it was. He didn't seem like the type to get something randomly put on him, so I assumed whatever it was it meant a lot.

He stopped in front of a secluded room and as we stepped inside he closed the curtain. I wondered, briefly how Rosalie was doing, but was pulled back into my thoughts of Edward as he moved around the room. He was setting up a tray and grabbing some ink and a few plastic wrapped things and gestured for me to sit down on the table. For a few minutes he worked in silence, redrawing my design on tracing paper so he could copy it onto my body. I happily watched him, glad that the silence seemed peaceful, rather than uncomfortable.

Finally, done with his work he showed me the design, the words "So the Lion Fell in Love with the Lamb" were written in elegant script, almost a perfect copy of my own, but neater and I had to admit, better looking. I nodded at him, "Looks great."

He smiled, "So where do you want this done?"

"On my side, over my rib cage." As I spoke I realized that what I was wearing wasn't exactly conducive to tattooing, Alice had shoved me into a mini skirt and heels this morning and the tight shirt she insisted I wear couldn't be rolled up. I knew then I'd have to take off my shirt for him to reach the right spot. At this thought I blushed furiously and bit my lip in distress.

Edward didn't seem to notice and just nodded his head, clearing his throat he gestured towards my shirt, "You're gonna have to lose the top love."

At his words, heat pooled again in my belly, I nodded wordlessly as I pulled my shirt over my head swiftly, glad that for once that I'd worn my favorite underwear today for good luck. Edward's eyes roamed my body, clearly happy with what he saw; my leopard print bra pushed my full B and gave me some banging cleavage.

I cleared my throat, and he met my eyes, clearly a little embarrassed to be caught staring, "You're uh, going to have to lie down on your side."

I positioned myself as he finished preparing the needle and setting up his tools, I heard him snap on some rubber gloves and he wiped my side down with alcohol. He gently placed the design over my skin, and then lifted it up, he blew on my skin gently, causing me to break out in goose bumps, "Does that look good?"

I sat up and looked in the mirror that comprised the back wall of the room, "Perfect." I lay down again and flinched slightly as I heard the needle turn on. The rhythmic buzzing was a little unnerving.

"You okay?"

Nodding, I said, "Yeah, just nervous. How bad is this going to hurt?"

Edward laughed, "People have different responses to tattooing, some people feel like they're on fire, other's think it's sort of numbing, I like it, it's almost soothing. And then there are those that seem to get off on the pain. This is a sensitive spot though, so it might hurt. If you're in too much pain, let me know and we'll give you a break. We can always finish this some other time."

"Okay. You can start." I closed my eyes, but I was unprepared for what happened next.

Edward began working, humming softly to himself as he did so, but the needle on my skin wasn't painful, at least not in a bad way. It buzzed and I felt myself getting a little turned on. The small shocks to my system felt like hot caresses on my skin. Edward's left hand rested on my hip, while his right continued inking. I was dazed as he worked, off in a world of pleasure/pain and Edward's touch inflamed me. Guess I was more masochistic than I ever imagined.

He had been working for about twenty minutes when suddenly, he hit a particularly sensitive spot and I couldn't control the moan that came out of my mouth. I felt my entire body flame up as I realized what I did. Edward froze for a moment, and then continued on. This time though his left hand began drawing light circles on my stomach, little brushes that I almost didn't notice.

My body hummed in response and I could feel my panties becoming more soaked by the second. I was worried he might be able to smell my arousal, but he gave no indication that anything I was doing was bothering him. Just as I was wondering if I'd be able to rub my legs together inconspicuously the needle hit another hot spot and again I moaned, breathless and wanton. I almost didn't recognize myself. Edward stopped and put the needle down.

Was he done? Had I just embarrassed myself terribly? I looked up at him and his eyes were on fire.

"Sit up Bella." He pulled off his rubber gloves and rolled the chair he was in back a little.

I did as I was told; sure he was going to ask me to leave due to my totally inappropriate response. I felt myself biting my lip again unconsciously and I looked down at the floor shamefaced. I felt Edward's hands on my face, and I looked up and met his eyes again, this time though he leaned in and crashed his lips into mine.

Taken off guard it took me a minute to respond, but when I did I threw myself into the kiss. I spread my legs and I wrapped my arms around him, one hand fisted in his hair, the other slithered up his t-shirt. He followed my movements by stepping in closer to me and threaded his hands through my thick waves, pulling my lips closer to him and resting his other on my un-tattooed hip.

I felt his tongue attempt to break open my lips, and allowed him to gain entrance into my mouth. He tasted like cinnamon, and I decided that was my new favorite flavor. Our tongues fought for dominance, and then he pulled back and nipped my bottom lip, scratching my chin with his stubble. I burned with desire and pulled him closer still to me, until my skirt had ridden up and his crotch was pressed against mine. My nipples were hard and straining against my bra as I rubbed against him, revealing in the sensation.

The friction, though delightful, wasn't enough, I needed more. I began clawing at his shirt frantically, until he pulled back for a moment and took it off. I let my eyes roam his chest, ignoring the tattoo's he was a perfect specimen, sleek muscles and an only slightly defined stomach. Exactly my type.

My eyes trailed the tattoos on the left arm and watched them climb up to his shoulder. I noted in the back of my mind that he had words written over his heart. Too horny to bother to reading them, I licked a straight line from his abs to his nipples and bit down on one. He growled in response. I continued kissing and biting his neck, tasting a slightly salty tang of sweat, mixing with his smell, an almost woodsy scent that set my blood on fire. I pulled my head up and mashed our lips together again.

While kissing me he slipped his arms to my back and quickly unclasped my bra, allowing my breasts to fall free. He nipped and bit his way down, pausing on the junction between my shoulder and neck and biting particularly hard. I moaned loudly and dug my nails into his back, loving that he marked me. He continued leaving open mouth kisses on my torso, ghosting over my nipples, until I was panting in anticipation. Finally he began kneading one and bit down gently on the other.

My nipple puckered stiffly, his rough stubble creating the most enticing feelings, and he bit down hard finally, causing me to gasp and curl my hands in his hair.

His hand ghosted over my panties and he began rubbing small circles over my wetness, when I pressed harder against him he pulled back and continued his slow torture. He continued his evil on my torso, toying with me, switching breasts and nibbling, and biting on them both, until I finally broke, "More please. God Edward more."

Glancing up, he smiled devilishly and so quickly I didn't even see it coming, popped the button on my skirt and pulled it down to floor along with my underwear. I vaguely realized I was still wearing the heels Alice and shoved me into the morning and went to kick them off, until Edward stopped me, "Leave them." His voice was rough and husky, and the new tone surprised and entranced me.

Before I could respond, he pulled open my legs and dove in; he licked my slit roughly and began eating me out in earnest. He added a finger, along with his tongue, then he added another and moved his tongue up to my clit. I moaned loudly and began chanting, almost incoherently, "Yes, oh more, right there, oh god." He moved his lips and bit my inner thigh, then nibbled his way back to my clit, while still pulling his fingers in and out; gently scraping my inner walls he continued teasing me with his tongue.

I pushed my dripping pussy at his face, unable to stand it any longer, I felt myself at my peak, almost ready to crash over. Edward added a third finger and I was closer, but still not quiet there. He curled his fingers inside me, then he bit my clit roughly and I found myself digging my heels into his back as I came. He continued licking up my juices, until the last tremor of an orgasm washed through me, then he came up and smiled smugly at me.

I grabbed his hand and began licking his fingers, tasting myself on him. He closed his eyes in ecstasy and I began taking off his belt. When he was fully nude, I noticed happily that he was huge. I leaned in to kiss him again, the tang of my cum was still on his lips and I lapped at him, while I rubbed my hardened nipples on his chest. Then I hopped off the table and slithered down to the floor and looked up at him smirking as I licked his cock from top to bottom. He groaned loudly.

The tangy precome slid over my tongue and I took as much of him into my mouth as I could. He moaned again and put his hands in my hair, pulling and guiding my movements. What parts of him I couldn't reach I stroked with one hand and with the other I began playing with his balls. I cupped them and teased him, earned a painful, yet pleasurable pull on my hair. I pulled him out of my mouth and placed open mouthed kisses all over his cock, then nipped lightly on it.

I was about to take him into my mouth again when he pulled me up, "I'm gonna come in your pussy love, not in your mouth. Maybe another night, I can cum all over your tits, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

I moaned and felt myself practically leaking at his words, and as he attacked my mouth again I gasped as he shoved me against the mirrored wall and forced his cock in me. He didn't give me a moment to adjust, just began thrusting hard and fast into me, lighting my body on fire. The glass was cold against my back, creating a numbing sensation, while my front felt like it was drowning in flames. He lifted one leg over his shoulder, and the change in angle had me whimpering in pleasure.

I felt him push inside me so deeply, then pull back again, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. He kept changing his rhythm and my body was tingling all over; the sounds of flesh pounding together, his balls slapping against me felt indescribable.

He nipped my neck and with one hand began toying with my clit, with a hard pinch I came, but he continued his assault on my body. I dug one heel into him and one hand gripped his hair, the other clawed his shoulder. Waves of pleasure assaulted my body, pulling me higher and higher, I was almost dizzy with pleasure just waiting for the waves to crash again.

I clenched my inner walls suddenly, earned a groan from him and he stopped his play on my clit, shoving one finger into my asshole. I came again, the most intense orgasm I'd ever felt in my life and my entire body shook with the sensation as I felt him cum inside my body. My walls clenching and unclenching around his cock as it softened inside of me.

We both stood there staring at each other, he kissed me swiftly, nipping my lower lip again as he pulled out. My body protested from the loss of him. He set me down on the ground and I wobbled a bit from the combination of sexual gymnastics and four inch heels. Edward wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck and I smiled up at him, still a little embarrassed. Trying to distract myself, I realized I'd never figured out what the tattoo on his chest was and so I turned to inspect it.

I discovered lines from another Twilight song were splashed across his heart, "my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty." I smiled happily at the discovery, and kissed the tattoo. He leaned down to brush his lips over mine.

"Their music changed my life too." I blushed at his words, wondering if he meant them the way they sounded.

He pulled away and began cleaning up, he handed me my clothes and as I began getting dressed I realized with disappointment that my tattoo wasn't done. Edward saw me staring at myself in the mirror and understood what my unhappy face was about. The words, "So the Lion Fell in Love" splashed across my body, but the remaining letters were smudged and unfinished.

Edward smirked, "Guess I'll have to finish that tattoo sometime."

* * *

AN: Wow, first fic I've posted in ages and first Twilight fic I've written ever. I hope you enjoyed. I have an idea of maybe writing two companion pieces for this, Rose/Emmett and then maybe a Jasper/Alice one. I haven't decided yet. Those two would include the promised spanking and slapping from the title.

Loved it? Hated it? Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Part 2: Spank Me

Due to popular request Part 2 of possibly 3 – Rosalie's POV

More A/N at the end of this.

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters seen here.**

Spank Me, Slap Me, Ink Me Baby

I glanced at the clock for what felt like the thirtieth time that night, 9:58. My night class normally got out early, usually at about 9, sometimes even at 8:30 if my professor was feeling generous. It almost never ran till 10, the time it was actually supposed to get out. I listened to Professor Reid drone on about the death penalty in Arizona. I really hoped this wouldn't be on the final.

"Alright class, I know this ran long tonight, but I'm going to be out of town next week, so I wanted to try and cover everything. Don't forget this will be on your final exam." My professor began packing her stuff up and nodded at us, finally releasing me from the confines of the classroom.

I jogged out and glanced at my cell phone, 10:02. Luckily Bella hadn't called yet. The two of us were supposed to go to a tattoo parlor tonight, me to get my nipples pierced and Bella to get a tattoo. I was just contemplating her not calling when my phone started vibrating, the caller ID said "Bella".

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." I said as I walked outside, heading towards the parking garage.

I heard her laugh, "Ooh Rose thinking about me how?"

The two of us shared a chuckle, "You just get out of work?" I asked.

Bella sighed, "I meant to call you earlier, but I knew you were in class. Sorry they made me close tonight."

"Not a problem, I just got out of class. I'll come pick you up and we can go do things our parents will never learn about!" I cackled loudly and pumped my fist in the air, earning me a look or two from the other students milling out past me. I glared at them in response.

"Sounds great, I'll be waiting outside. See you in a few."

We hung up and I made my way to my car, checking the time again, 10:11. Bella said she thought the place closed at around 12, but possibly 11 since it was a Tuesday. I hoped for the former so we would actually be able to get this done tonight.

I hopped in my red BMW and sped over to the library on campus, beeping my horn obnoxiously to get Bella's attention. She smiled and waved when she saw me and made her way over to my car, then got in.

"What's up ho?" I said grinning after she closed the door. Then I floored it.

* * *

We arrived almost twenty minutes later, and Bella stumbled out of the car, tossing a glare in my direction. I tended to drive like a maniac when I was in a rush; I glanced at my watch and smiled in satisfaction, only 10:40. Plenty of time.

As we walked up I noted the lights were still on at Atomic Tattoo's and Piercings, and the open sign was glowing brightly. The shop was empty, but the door clanged as it closed, announcing our arrival.

I glanced around the parlor; it looked clean enough, if not a little boring. Tattoo magazines everywhere, the only decorations pre-drawn tattoo's on the wall, I assumed those were for people uncreative enough to design something for themselves.

"Just a minute," A voice boomed from the back.

I rolled my eyes irritated, and resigned myself to waiting. I spotted a glass case in the front of the store and walked closer to investigate. I crouched down and looked at the three shelves full of jewelry, I eyed them curious as to which went into nipples.

While I studied the contents of the case I heard a movement coming from the back. Due to the see-through nature of glass, I watch as three people made their way to the front. Because of my position I couldn't see anyone's face, but I assumed two of the three were girls and the giant in the back was male.

Uninterested in them since they weren't paying attention to me, I continued looking, this time at the bottom shelf which was full of belly button jewelry. I began entertaining the idea of getting that done too.

"What can I do for you?"

Startled, I stood up and met eyes with the body to the giant legs I had been eyeing earlier_. _I'd obviously spooked him, much like he'd done to me, but I recovered quickly and nodded towards Bella, "She wants a tattoo and I want my nipples pierced."

The beefcake shifted gears quickly enough and he smiled as he gave me the once over, "I'm Emmett." He extended his hand toward me.

_Emmett, hm? _I checked him out, sizing him up and also hoping to make him a little nervous. He was hot, that was for sure, huge muscular arms, wide dimples and adorable curly hair. He looked pretty clean cut, and I wondered what he was doing working in a tattoo parlor. I shook his hand, liking the tingle that ran up my spine when we touched, and introduced myself, then Bella.

"Well Rosalie, I do the piercings, and my buddy in the back is working on a tattoo right now. He should finish up in a few minutes and then he can go ahead and do your friend. And I can do you right now." Emmett winked at me, and I smirked at him, already liking the directions his thoughts were going. "Bella you can fill this paperwork out while you wait." He pulled out a clipboard and handed it off to Bella, then walked to the front of the store and flicked off the open sign. Then turning towards me and he nodded to the back of the parlor.

I couldn't help but give him another look, appreciating the whole package, I remembered Bella had wanted me here for moral support and I wasn't sure she would be okay being left alone, "Bells you gonna be okay for a few minutes or do you need me when you get your tattoo?"

I beamed when she allowed me to go off with Emmett, delighted to be getting him alone. I followed him as he walked to the back of the shop, passing by another girl and a guy. I ignored them and continued checking out Emmett's ass.

As they passed by, however, Emmett stopped and began talking to the guy's retreating form, "Edward man, Bella wants a tattoo. Treat her right Eddie, she's a lady." He laughed loudly, apparently getting the response he wanted, and we continued to the back of the shop.

We reached a private room, clearly set up for piercing, rather than tattooing. I stepped inside, and Emmett pulled the door closed.

He gestured to the chair that was placed in the corner, then handed me a clipboard, "You can sit there while you fill this out, I'll get some stuff together and we can get started." He threw another big smile in my direction and I could feel his eyes watching me as I sauntered over to the chair.

I plopped down delicately and crossed my legs, not bothering to pull down my shorts which had ridden up, showing plenty of skin. I glanced up and saw Emmett still staring, "See something you like big boy?" I purred.

Emmett dropped his jaw and gulped, as I bit my lip and smiled at him. Then he cleared his throat, "Sorry, I was just, you know, admiring the view."

He turned back to what he was doing and I quickly filled out the forms. We were done at around the same time, and our hands grazed when I gave him back the clipboard. Tingles ran down my spine again, which both excited me and freaked me out.

"Looks good to me."

"Huh?" Emmett's voice snapped me out of my day dream, "What looks good?"

He laughed again, "Your paperwork. Though you look good too, but I think we've already gone over that."

I nodded, thrown off my game for the moment.

Emmett looked at me unsurely, "Are you okay?"

I hadn't even known this guy for an hour and he's already able to tell when something's wrong? Wow. "I'm perfect." I felt myself smiling.

My confidence suddenly came back in full force, I hadn't done something like this before, sure I was gorgeous and no stranger to men, but I had never done what I was about to do.

"Ready to get started then?" Emmett asked. I nodded, "Alright, if we're piercing your nipples, I'm gonna need to you take off your shirt and bra, then lean back, okay?"

I was surprised at his suddenly professional tone, and I wondered if what I was about to do was going to backfire on me. I pulled off my shirt, and glanced over at Emmett. His eyes were glued to the red lace bra I wore. Good, not as professional as I thought.

Emmett continued staring at my chest, entranced probably by my nipples that were pushing to get out of my bra and which I could feel were hard enough to cut glass.

"Y'know," I began casually, Emmett's eyes immediately went up to my face, his cheeks slightly flushed, "This isn't exactly fair."

Clearly confused with my thought process and probably surprised that I hadn't yelled at him, Emmett continued to stare, clueless.

"I mean, I'm shirtless here, and you're fully dressed. I think I'd be more comfortable if you lost your shirt too," I gazed at him under my lashes, hoping he would get the hint.

I didn't have to worry, when I made my meaning clear Emmett lost all sense of hesitation, he was suddenly sure and smiling again.

"Well, that's not something we normally do here. But I'd do anything to make you more comfortable Rosie." He winked at me, and pulled off his t-shirt, showcasing his insane abs and giving me a full view of his huge arms.

I felt my lower body clench in anticipation, as I began messing with my bra, "Emmett do you think you could help me get my bra off?" I simpered.

He grinned, delighted and leaned over to help me. With his big hands behind my back I arched into him, rubbing my nipples on his bare chest. I heard him suck in a breath of air. He fumbled with my clasp and finally unhooked it.

I let the lace slide off of me, onto the floor and I looked up into Emmett's eyes. He gazed back intently at me, asking me with his eyes if this was okay. Rather than answer him, I reached up and ran my hands through his messy curls and pulled his head down to meet mine.

Our lips fused together and Emmett wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up easily. He began kissing me earnestly, as I locked my legs around him. He held me up with one hand, the other began rubbing gently along my back, and grazing his hands along the sides of my breasts.

My body soared with sensation as he gently requested entrance to my mouth. My lips tingled with the taste of him, and I felt myself mewling with he flicked my nipple with his thumb.

He set me down on the counter top and began lavishing my face with kisses, nuzzling my neck and gently nipping my throat. He continued running his hands all over me, gently scraping my sides with his dull nails. He tweaked my nipple again, then began sucking and nibbling on the stiff peak.

His huge hands snaked down to my waist and he deftly opened my shorts, I lifted my butt and wiggled out of them, kicking off my shoes in the process. His hands began running a path down my thighs and I couldn't help the laugh that burst out of me.

He stopped, clearly spooked, "Uh, did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head, and giggled again when he started moving again and once more brushed my most ticklish spot, the back of my knees.

Emmett paused again, then smiled widely, "Are you ticklish?"

My eyes widened of their own accord, "No."

"Really?" Emmett didn't wait for a response this time, but began tickling my legs, leaving me breathless and giggly until his hand snaked up suddenly and grazed my slit.

Any residual giggles I had were lost when he began teasing my opening. The light hearted feelings that were there a moment ago dissolved as Emmett began expertly working my mound. He leaned down again and took my nipple in his mouth once more, lightly applying pressure.

He slowly increased the force on my nipples and my clit at the same time, rubbing harder circles, spreading my wetness around and taking one nipple in his mouth while working the other breast with his other hand. I threw my head back and I could feel that familiar tingle down in my toes.

Emmett kept teasing me, gently rubbing over my hole, but never going in. I was the precipice and he wouldn't let me fall, "More Emmett." I begged.

Instead of responding he increased the pressure on my slit, still toying with me. He moved his head to my other nipple and completely removed his second hand from my breasts. I whimpered in response and he chuckled. The vibrations of his laugh rippled pleasantly on my chest, and I felt the abandoned peak standing stiff and cold.

Suddenly the hand on my clit was gone and I gasped in protest, he used the opportunity to pull my mouth down and enter. While Emmett dueled tongues with me, I felt another presence at my slit. I literally exploded when I felt the tip of his huge cock gently graze my opening, it was so unexpected.

He began nuzzling my neck with his nose, a sweet gesture that was a little unexpected considering, but I found myself smiling because of it. "You make the best noises." Emmett said, then nipped my ear.

"I wonder what kind of noises you make," I eyed him and saw his pants were still on, but his huge cock was out and standing proud. I hopped down off the counter and gently grazed him as I did so. He sucked in a huge breath.

"Not nice Rosie."

"Let's get you naked then and I'll show you how nice I can be." In my mind I was making plans to get him back for the tickling thing earlier, I knew just what I would do.

Slowly I began rubbing my upper body on him; my hard nipples flitted along his chest as I left open mouthed kisses all over. I began making my way down until his huge cock was staring me in the face; I licked it swiftly earning a groan from Emmett.

I knew what he really wanted, and I was determined not to give it to him, despite the fact that sucking Emmett off would give me great joy. I could only imagine how he tasted. But I focused on the task at hand, getting him back and then getting some. I pulled his pants down all the way, and he stepped out of them, leaving him completely naked.

I walked around to his backside and began leaving little kisses all over his shoulder blades, and then I spanked him twice, hard.

He jumped and flinched and growled and I couldn't help but laugh, "Damnit Rose that hurt."

"What are you going to do about it?" He turned around and glared at me and I felt myself start leaking at his piercing gaze.

I was not disappointed when he lifted me up again and plopped me back on the counter. He leaned in and kissed me, an intense, mind blowing mashing of lips, as he pulled back he whispered in my ear, "This."

He shoved himself in my soaking cunt, all at once. I half screamed, half moaned in pleasure. He gave me a moment to adjust, which I needed since he stretched me out so much. Then he began moving, slow thrusts at first, then faster and harder.

No words were needed; it was as if he knew exactly what would bring me the greatest pleasure. Our bodies connected and it didn't take long before I came once. Determined, I suppose, to give me another orgasm Emmett began moving faster and harder, he moved deeper and began toying with my clit. I could feel myself approaching orgasm again; I knew though that this time it would be a strong one.

He began kissing me more franticly now; I could feel him about to go over the edge so I began clenching my inner walls around him. He toyed with one of my nipples and my clit, while I dragged my hands through his hair and pushed myself closer.

We groaned simultaneously as we came together. I blacked out for a moment from the effects, and I felt Emmett pulsing inside of me and panting as he climbed back down to earth.

The two of us sat still, wrapped up together for a few minutes. Our breathing finally evened out, but my body was still humming in pleasure when he pulled out. I untangled my arms from his hair reluctantly so he could move away. Emmett stopped to kiss me gently and tickled my knees a bit before he pulled away totally and I could feel a huge grin plastered all over my face.

He bent down slightly and kissed both of my nipples, "Thank you girls, I really appreciate everything you've done for me today."

I felt myself giggling again, me giggling, not my normal attitude, but I couldn't help it; there was something about Emmett that made my body work in overdrive, "You gonna pierce them still?"

Emmett laughed deeply, and shook his head, "No way. They'd be all sensitive and they'd hurt for like a month and a half and I wouldn't be able to have any fun with them. And they might get infected. I want to take you out Friday and I don't want to hear you complaining about your oozy nipples over dinner."

The image of infected nipples made me cringe, but I felt myself smiling at Emmett's dinner reference, "Alright no nipples tonight. But it better be one hell of a dinner date." He grinned hugely as I jumped off the counter and began gathering my clothes. I turned around and bent to grab my bra and I felt Emmett's presence behind me, I wondered briefly what he was going to do before I felt a gust of air and felt the painful spank he'd inflicted on my ass. "EMMETT!"

* * *

A/N: Here's the spanking promised. I'm not really sure why I wrote Emmett and Rose as a bit sweeter and less kink than Bella and Edward. Even with this spanking, it is not the norm really. Lol. Hopefully you'll enjoy though and review!!!

Thanks to everyone who already reviewed, read and added me as an author alert, etc. for the first part. I appreciate everyone's positive feedback and I didn't get any flames! :D

I have an idea for the Jasper/Alice part, but it's not even close to being written and it might not even be smutty if I write it. I've got a multi-chapter fic in mind that I might be writing, so keep an eye out!

Thanks again everyone!


	3. Part 3: Slap Me

I couldn't resist the lure of Alice and Jasper.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Alice's POV

Glancing at my watch I felt myself scowling at Rosalie and Bella's tardiness. It was Friday afternoon and I'd barely seen either of them since Monday for lunch. Despite the fact that we lived together, our class and work schedules this week were all out of wack. So besides seeing one another for a minute when we stumbled to bed or stumbled to class, we'd all been way too busy this week to spend any real time together. I'd had a huge project due in my Party Planning class, Rose had some sort of test in one of her law classes and Bella had a paper for one of her many literature classes.

That still didn't excuse either of them for being late AND not calling me all week. I'd been dying to hear how Bella's tattooing and Rose's piercing had gone and I needed to fill them in on my disaster of a blind date. Both had been avoiding me, I was sure of it. I just wasn't sure why.

My suspicions were confirmed when the two walked up together, giggling about something. When Bella saw me she waved, but discreetly elbowed Rosalie and they stopped their laughter.

"Hey Ali!" Bella said, she was beaming and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Something was going on, that was obvious.

"Sorry we're late." Rose hugged me from behind and then sat down, she had a better poker face than Bella but I could still see hints of a smile tugging at her lips.

"What's up guys?"

They both shook their heads innocently, "Nothing. We'll tell you later. What happened on your blind date?" Rose prodded me.

Though I knew something was clearly going down, I was bursting at the seams with my blind date disaster and needed to spill, "My date was with," I paused dramatically, "Mike Newton."

His name shocked the two of them of their day dreams, and they both responded with proper shock and disgust.

"Who did you piss of Alice that they set you up with Mike Newton?!" Rosalie spat.

I sighed, "This girl from my Wine Tasting class, Lauren. She's kind of bitchy, but I did not expect Mike Newton." I proceeded to recount my date from hell in detail, but after a few minutes I felt my audience slipping away, "So then he kissed me and I let him. Then we had sex and now we're going out again Saturday. I think we're gonna get married and have lots of spiky haired babies with too much gel."

"Wow Ali, sounds terrible." Bella said absentmindedly.

I looked at them both and knew I was right that they were ignoring me when Rosalie let out a dreamy sigh, "Alright that's it, who are they, where did you meet them and why the hell didn't you invite me?!"

Both looked startled by my outburst, whether they were surprised I noticed something was up (which was stupid I'm the great Alice Brandon, I know all) or it was because I'd snapped them out of their boy induced haze, I wasn't sure.

Rose glanced at Bella quickly, communicating something with their eyes, and then said "Nothing is going on Alice. You're being ridiculous."

I turned to Bella, who was the worst liar I'd ever met, "Bella, nothing's going on? I was telling you a primo blind date from hell story and you just nodded and smiled."

Bella's entire face flushed, and she stuttered, "No-no. Nothing is going on, psh Alice, why would anything be going on. That's just ridiculous."

"Isabella Swan, you are the worst liar EVER! Tell me what's up with you two this isn't fair! I tell you guys everything and now you have a secret. It's mean and it sucks." I knew I was pouting and also acting a little immature, but these were my best friend's damnit and they had a secret I wasn't in on.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me, "Stop being so melodramatic Alice. It's not a big deal."

"If it's not that big of a deal, then why don't you tell me?" I challenged Rose.

Throwing up her hands in defeat, Rosalie growled, "Fine. We met some guys when we went to the tattoo parlor. Stuff happened. Now we are seeing said guys again tonight. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic. But I want details Rosalie Hale." I turned to Bella, knowing she'd be easier to break, "What are their names Bella?"

"Um, Edward and Emmett." Bella shifted uncomfortably.

I eyed Bella and took in her uncomfortable posture, her blushing cheeks, the stupid grin; then turned my attention to Rosalie. The blond looked more radiant than ever, her lips were curled in an unconscious smile, and she kept playing with ends of her platinum curls. I felt my eyes widened in surprise, "You two had sex with them!" I yelled it shocked.

"Alice hush! Geez we're in public. Tone it down a little." Rosalie chided me, but made no motion to deny my accusation.

With a lowered voice, I started again, "I cannot believe you didn't tell me this. I want to know everything. Now."

The two quickly recounted their scandal, and I was shocked at both of them, "Sex in a tattoo parlor? God lord what are they pumping into that place that both of you got naked that night?"

Bella shook her head, "It wasn't like that Alice. It was, I don't know, very odd. We just met and everything clicked. Something in Edward just called to me and we needed to be as close as possible. I can't really explain it. But it's not just a random hook up; we've been talking every day. I'm going back over there tonight so he can finish my tattoo."

I was intrigued and a little jealous of Bella's explanation, and the happy smiles on their faces. I made a decision then, "Where is this place? I want in."

Rose raised a delicate yellow eyebrow at me, "You in a tattoo parlor? Alice please." She scoffed.

"If going to the parlor of love is going to get me laid as good as you two, I'm down. I can deal with it. Trust me." I smiled convincingly at Bella.

Biting her bottom lip Bella hesitated, "Well, I am going back tonight so Edward can finish my tattoo." She blushed heavily when she said this.

"Perfect. I'll go with you then." I announced.

Rosalie rolled her eyes again, "Whatever. I'm going out with Emmett to dinner. You can take her if you want Bella."

Bella nodded still a little torn, "Okay. I mean if that's what you want to do. But don't you dare start making nasty comments when we get there." She pointed at me and narrowed her eyes.

I held up my hand with the Boy Scout salute and grinned widely, "I'll be good, scout's honor."

* * *

I'd convinced Bella to let me drive, knowing that she'd probably be leaving with her new boy thing. Alice Brandon was no ones third wheel.

We pulled into the parking lot and I eyed the parlor dubiously. As we stepped out of my baby (a stunning yellow Porshe 911 Turbo) Bella gave me a look that clearly said, "Don't be a bitch, you promised." It's amazing what years of friendship can do for your non-verbal communication.

I smile innocently at her and we walked in, setting off the bell that announced our arrival. The place was not what I was expecting. It was relatively clean, no scummy biker guys around or anything. It was also totally empty. Since it was almost one in the morning I should have expected that. Bella had explained that she was planning to get here when they were about to close so she could have Edward to herself for the rest of the night.

A tall tattooed bronze haired guy came out from the back and smiled widely when he saw Bella, "Hey!" He leaned down and kissed her with an easy familiarity, then looked up and grinned at me, "What's up, I'm Edward." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

He was cute, that's for sure, and somehow perfect for Bella, "Alice. Nice to meet you."

With Bella tucked under his arm, Edward looked totally content, "So you getting anything done or are you just checking to make sure I'm not a serial killer?"

I laughed and Bella blushed, "Alice isn't the tattooing type Edward." Bella answered for me.

"I'm not, no. But I want a piercing," I announced.

Bella looked at me confused, "You're getting something pierced?"

I nodded once, "Yup. My belly button." I lifted my shirt up and pointed at my innie, "I think it would make my already cute little love button even more adorable."

Edward chuckled, "I don't do piercings. I mean I can, but Jazz will take care of you. He's finishing someone's labret right now, but he'll be done in like two minutes. You can pick out jewelry if you want."

He nodded towards the jewelry case and I walked over to it then glanced back at the couple, "You know you guys can disappear to the back, right? I'll be fine up here."

They both nodded and glanced at each other, sharing some sort of wordless communication. Edward headed to the back, I watched him stick his head in one of the front rooms, then continue walkikng to the very back, while Bella approached me, "So, you're okay with this?"

I looked at her questioningly, "With you and Edward?" I didn't wait for a reply, "He seems nice enough and you seem to like him a lot. So yeah, I'm okay with it." She opened her mouth to comment, but I stopped her again, "Before you ask, yes I was joking about finding someone to bang, yes I'm serious out getting my belly button pierced and no I don't mind if you leave with Edward. I'm a big girl and totally able to take care of myself." With that said I turned her away from me and pushed her towards the back of the shop, "Now go have dirty sex and tell me all about it tomorrow, I need to live vicariously through you."

Stuttering and clearly unable to comprehend what just happened, Bella walked into the back. She shook her head as if she was in a daze and then walked into one of the rooms and closed the door. I nodded, satisfied with myself then turned to walk back to the glass case.

I jumped, shrieked, and instinctively slapped, when I came face to chest with something distinctly male. I looked up and met eyes with a tall blonde who put every male fantasy I'd ever had to shame. He smiled down at me and stepped back.

"You okay miss?" He asked with his arms still resting on my shoulders, I could detect the slight hint of a southern drawl and I was even more entranced, if possible. I'd just slapped this guy and he was asking if I was okay?

I nodded, unable to speak.

He looked at me, probably hoping he hadn't just run into someone socially retarded, "You getting a piercing? Edward mentioned something."

I finally found my voice, though I wasn't happy with the results, "You kept me waiting a long time."

Ruffling his hair, he ducked his head, "I'm sorry ma'am."

His embarrassed and almost awkward demeanor charmed me and suddenly I knew I was going to fall in love with him. I'd had crazy intuition my entire life, but nothing had ever felt this right before.

I stuck my hand out, now suddenly confident, "I'm Alice."

"Jasper." We shook hands and something just settled. It wasn't sparks, it was like a melding of souls and by the look in his eyes I could tell he felt it too.

He leaned down slightly and I was glad I was wearing heels today so I wouldn't have to reach to too high, "I'm going to, ahem, I mean, is it alright if I…"

Jasper's awkward stutter was cut off by me tugging him to my level and melding lips with me. Perfection.

We separated with the need to breath came to be too much and I looked at him questioningly, "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

I could tell by his expression he thought he'd done something wrong, I shook my head and asked incredulously, "Seriously what the hell are they pumping into this building?"

He chose to ignore me and pulled me in his arms to kiss me again. With his warms lips sending shocks through my system I couldn't find it in me to complain.

* * *

AN: A huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed. If you've read this and haven't, please please do. I have a sort of epilogue written for this that I want to post, but I'm going to be a greedy review whore and ask for you to comment on this before I post it. It's a fluffy (midly smutty) wrap up of this whole thing featuring all the couples (with a double dose of Edward and Bella).

Reviews make writers want to write! It lets us know people are reading and not thinking it sucks. :D


	4. Epilogue

The final part of my one-shot turned four-shot tattoo fic. This is really the last of it kids. Unless I decide to write some more smut….but I probably won't. Probably.

Do any of you really think that I own these characters? I don't. Sorry.

Spank Me, Slap Me, Ink Me Baby

Picking up right where we left off last chapter -

Too entranced by what they were doing, Alice and Jasper didn't notice the couple watching them covertly from the room in back. When Bella started giggling at their antics Edward dragged her back in.

She kissed him sweetly, "You were right."

He beamed, "When you described your friend Alice, I knew Jasper would be panting over her. It was just luck that she begged you to come with her today." He began laying open mouthed kisses on her neck and felt her shiver, "You cold?"

Bella made some sort of humming noise, which Edward took to mean, "No and please don't stop kissing me, it feels delightful." So he did just that.

* * *

Rosalie nodded happily as Emmett began describing all the modifications he was making to his jeep. They'd ridden it to the restaurant they were eating in, which was totally not Rosalie, somehow though she couldn't find herself to mind that they were at a waterfront wings place rather than the nice Italian restaurant she'd expected.

She sipped her beer and picked at the fries that still sat on the table; she wasn't focusing so much on what Emmett was saying at this point, rather how he was saying it. His voice was deep and wrapped around her life a warm coat. It was comforting and sensual at the same time.

"Rosie?" Jolted from her thoughts by the nickname Emmett had given her, she looked up and Emmett frowned concerned, "Are you not having a good time? You've been really quiet for the last couple of minutes. I know this isn't your normal venue, but I thought it might be fun."

He was just starting to ramble when Rosalie leaned over and kissed him. After thoroughly shutting him up, she pulled back, "This is the best date I've ever been on Emmett. Hands down. So please don't start having second thoughts. We haven't even had dessert yet."

Though she didn't mean it to sounds suggestive, Emmett's mind clearly went where hers hadn't. He raised his eyebrows, smiled widely, grabbed her hand, threw some cash on the table and dragged her out to his car.

Later on, much later that is, Rosalie decided that having sex on the beach was really was great if you didn't actually have sex on the sand. Curled around Emmett and staring at the stars from the open roof of his jeep she felt a sleepy contentment settle over her, wrapping her up just like Emmett did.

* * *

Jasper continued pecking Alice's stomach, being careful to avoid her so called adorable innie that now shined with her new piercing. The jewelry she'd chosen had a magic eight ball on it, Alice had promised Jasper he would understand when she used her psychic voodoo on him. He'd just smiled and kissed her again.

The two of them were lying on Alice's bed, both in their underwear. Rosalie and Bella hadn't come home yet, and Alice figured they wouldn't since it was already four in the morning. His stubble tickled her a little, but she kept her mouth shut, knowing if she mentioned it he'd stop. And she really didn't want him to stop.

Between each peck he asked her a question or answered ones that she threw at him. They'd been at this for about an hour already and neither was showing signs of getting sick of it. Though Alice wished Jasper's lips would travel a little lower, she was enjoying their bonding. They'd fooled around for a little while when they'd first gotten here, but as their conversation grew more intense they'd stopped shedding clothes and starting sharing stories. That was before either of them had gotten any real release.

It didn't seem to bother Jasper at all and his kisses were good enough for right now. Though it was making it hard for her to come up with a new question, "Hmm, oh! Favorite Star Wars?"

Stopping his tiny kisses Jasper looked up at Alice, "You like Star Wars?"

She nodded, "I've always had a thing for Han Solo."

"That is so hot." Alice's earlier wishes were suddenly answered with the swift removal of her underwear.

Star Wars and stubble were great things, Alice decided as she began seeing stars.

* * *

After christening another room in the tattoo parlor and finally finishing Bella's tattoo, they made it back to Edward's apartment.

They'd only christened his couch and his bed, but Bella was confident they'd take care of the entire place. She was rolled onto her side totally naked and Edward was lightly dabbing A&D on her tattoo. He'd clearly gotten distracted though, since he was currently kissing her hip bone and inching towards, what he'd called earlier "Eden".

She had a brief thought as to what Alice and Rosalie were doing, if they were as happy as she was, when Edward slicked straight across her slit. It became hard to concentrate on things after that.

Bella was right though, they did wind up christening the rest of the apartment.

* * *

AN: Annnnd that's it. I swear when I posted this it was a one shot. It was totally done. But then Rosalie and Emmett needed a story. And I felt guilty for not giving Alice and Jasper their chance. And it's turned into this. What was originally a super smutfest has evolved into total fluff. I don't know what's wrong with me, srsly. Lol.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed though, you guys make my life! I'd love it if this could hit 100 reviews.


End file.
